


If You Say Goodbye Today

by Melanhoo (ImJustAMango)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Au where everything is the same except one thing, Cancer, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Ill make it all better though, Leukemia, M/M, Rating May Change, Sad, Sickness, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yuuri practices skating in the background but doesn't go to competions for several years, cancer survivor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustAMango/pseuds/Melanhoo
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki used to be a prodegy young skater. He had won the Jr. Grand Prix by a landslide, breaking the free skate record set by his idol, Victor Nikiforov. But as the performs that same program at World championships, he collapses, and is rushed to the hospital.Will this mean he can never skate again?Will he fight his way back to the top?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a year.

Yuuri Katsuki had won the Jr. Grand Prix, breaking the record for the free skate set by Victor Nikiforov. It was a dream come true.

When he had ascended the podium for the ceremony, it was all he could do to not cry, instead smiling for the cameras. In the press conference he promised he would make his senior debut the following season, and work hard to make it to the top. He revealed that his favorite skater was Victor Nikiforov, who had also won the gold that year, but for the senior division instead. He told them how excited he was that he could now compete against him, and how hard he would train that year.

    When he returned home, he reveled in the sight of his family’s beaming faces. Yuko had nearly knocked him unconscious, tackling him in a hug the next time she saw him. He trained and practiced, perfecting his routines even further, so that there would be no doubt he would win the World Championships a few months following.

    He was at the championships when it happened. He had skated the short program the previous day, and had taken first right from the start. It seemed there was nothing stopping him now. But on the second day, Yuuri felt a little weak. He brushed it off as nerves and the fact that he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before.

    He was skating last that day, and Yuuri wanted to give the audience a performance they wouldn’t forget. As he took to the ice for the last time in the Junior Division, he felt free. He felt as though he could do anything. He started his program, skating to an upbeat song that reflected his feeling. He encaptured the crowd with his flawless execution, his beautiful coreography, and he knew he had gold ing the bag. He decided to wow the crowd with a quadruple toe loop, which he had never done in competition. When it got to the part, he lept, tucking his arms in, and then he set his foot down. He did it. He finished his program, spinning before raising his arms to the sky, and he heard the roar of the crowd.

    And collapsed.

He hit his head on the ice, feeling a jabbing pain in his temple. He turned himself over, staring at the ceiling making no attempt to get up. He could barely hear the gasps from the audience over the sound of his panting and the ringing in his ears. Yuuri could feel a heat on the back of his neck that he knew wasn’t just from the work out.

    Several people rushed onto the ice to help him, some medics, some other skaters who got to him first. They helped him up and carried him to the Kiss and cry, where immediatly they began a check up on him. Yuuri pushed them aside, though, when his score was announced.

    He had done it. He won gold again.

    Medics informed him that he would be taken to the hospital immediately after the medal ceremony, which Yuuri refused to miss. He was helped to the podium, someone standing next to him to hold him up.

It was all a blur, and soon Yuuri found himself in an ambulance, being rushed to the hospital. It was a foreign country, so he didn’t know what they were saying, but all he thought as his conciousness slipped away from him, was that he hoped he would still be able to skate again.

  


Yuuri woke up surrounded by white. His vision was slightly blurred, so it appeared the doctors had taken his contacts out. He saw blue on the bedside table, and was surprised to find his glasses, which he unfolded and put on. Yuuri then saw his coach, who was asleep upright on the couch across the room. He must have brought Yuuri’s glasses to the hospital, he thought. He sat there sitting for a while, wondering what had happened to him. He looked at himself. There didn’t seem to be any injury on his body, and he didn’t feel any overly noticable pain besides the sting of the needles in his arms. The only thing different to him was that he seemed dizzy and off balance, but Yuuri supposed he could blame that on a possible concussion, because of his fall.

    Why had he fallen? Yuuri wondered. Was it because of the quad toe loop? Had it taken more energy out of him than he expected?

    The door opened and a nurse came in, holding a tray of food. “Good to see you’re awake finally. You were out so long your coach slept on the couch.” she said, glancing over at the snoring man before aproaching the bed and placing the tray on the table.

    “How long was I out?” Yuuri asked, his accent obvious in every syllable.

    “Two days.”

    Shocked, Yuuri exclaimed,”I ws supposed to fly back to Japan yesterday!”

    “Calm down,” she said. “A sponsor volunteered to pay for the flight back as soon as you are capable of travel.”

    It calmed him down a little bit, although he was surprised. Sponsor? Yuuri had never had sponsors, always having regected them, feeling self-conscious and worrying he would only let them down and make it not worthwhile.

    “What happened to me?” Yuuri asked the nurse, desperate for an answer. “Why did I collapse?”

    “The doctor will come in a while and talk to you. Now eat. You must be hungry.” was all she said before exiting the room and closing the door.

    Yuuri ate, realizing he was much hungrier than he had thought, and ate most of the tray of food. He then lied there for a while until the doctor came in.

    “Hello, Yuuri. I’m glad you are awake.” the doctor said as she sat on a stool next to the bed.

    “What is wrong with me?” Yuuri said bluntly, now too impatient for formalities.

    “Ah, yes, I understand you are desperate to understand, but I ask you please to calm down, or this will not go well.” She said.

    “What. Happened.”

    When Yuuri heard her next words, he wished he hadn’t eaten so mch, because he felt like he was going to be sick.

    “You have leukemia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im excited for this new fic. I know I have like 2 others going aswell but i just really wanted to write something for YOI.  
> My poor baby got cancer im sorry i have done this to you.  
> It will get better though.  
> The first few chapters will be kinda slow, but it will get better eventually.  
> This follows mostly the same storyline, but Yuuri gets cancer at age 16 and fades away from the skating world for years.  
> Hope you guys get excited for the rest of this story because I am.  
> Love, Mango Mom


	2. Chapter 2

“Who was my sponsor?”

Yuuri was lying in his bed, talking to his nurse, who was named Maylie, while she went around and fixed the things in his room. It was the day after he found out he had leukemia. Ever since that moment, he tried to be strong, to not let it show how much it bothered him. The nurse and doctor had told him that he was probably the most accepting person they had ever served. They didn’t know why he was doing it.

His family had already suffered the grief of losing a family member to leukemia. When Yuuri was nine, his Aunt Asuna had died, having the cancer undetected until it was too late. It had been an extremely difficult time for his mother, who seemed to became a recluse. The two sisters had been twins, and were the closest they possibly could be. His mother had practically lost half of herself. Yuuri didn’t remember much from that time, but his father, mother, and sister all told him he had been the strongest of them all. Yuuri had been close to his Aunt, and when she died, everyone thought he would be nearly as depressed as his mother was. But he wasn’t. He was the one who made an attempt to cheer them up everyday. His family hadn’t been particularly religious, but he believed in some sort of afterlife, and never forgot to tell his family members that they would see their beloved Asuna again.

That is why Yuuri had to be strong. He was the one who had to reassure his family, to tell them he would never stop fighting. He refused to let leukemia take him. He would try to focus on other things, because he would not let fear consume him.

The nurse was surprised by his question, but then smiled.”They told me I’m not allowed to tell you, but they came to visit you while you were unconscious, and they brought you flowers.” Yuuri turned his head and looked at the flowers. He had thought they were just a common decoration in all of the rooms, not a gift, but now he could see a tag on the vase.

“I wish I had been awake to thank them.” Yuuri said quietly. The nurse smiled again, before saying farewell and leaving.

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri finally returned home, his coach by his side, his family cried. They didn’t want to lose him. But Yuuri was strong.

 

* * *

 

As time went on, as he went through chemotherapy, Yuuri constantly felt ill. He couldn’t attend the high school anymore, and couldn’t go to ballet, couldn’t go to the ice rink. Anything that could be considered strenuous was banned. He never exercised, but was still skinny. He had to be homeschooled, and could only see his friends occasionally. But Yuuri was strong.

 

* * *

 

A year after the world championships, to the day, Yuuri was told that his leukemia was in remission. His family was overjoyed. He returned to the high school for his final year, and began going to Minako’s dance studio. Yuuri worked hard to regain the physicality he’d had before the diagnosis.

It was hard, and strenuous. But Yuuri was strong.

 

* * *

 

Six months into remission, Yuuri finally stepped onto the ice. He skated around, recalibrating to the feeling. He tried to do his routine from the previous season, although leaving out the difficult jumps. He messed up. A lot. But Yuuri was strong.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri moved to Detroit for college. He trained at the skating rink there, and adopted a new coach. His roomate, Phichit, quickly became his best friend. He trained to become as good as he had been, but he was heasitant to participate in any competitions. He competed against his rinkmates instead, and tried to skate as many difficult jumps as he could in a day. He wasn’t open to the public eye. But yuuri was strong.

 

* * *

 

At age 23, Yuuri had finally made his senior debut. He could finally compete against his idol. He got 3rd place in both qualifying competitions for the Grand Prix, and was now at the final. But then he got the news that his beloved dog, Vicchan, had died. Viccan had been there for him always, sinse he was twelve. Vicchan would comfort him when he had felt weak after chemo, hewould lik his face until Yuuri would laugh again. Vicchan had been everything to Yuuri. But now he was gone. 

Yuuri’s performance plummeted. He got appalling scores and placed last. When he hid in the bathroom to call his mom, Yuuri cried. Then the Russian Yuri showed up, and called him a loser, telling him he should retire. After the competition was over, Yuuri saw Victor in the hallway, who asked him if he wanted to take a photo. After everthing he had gone through to get to the Grand Prix, that was the most dissapointing thing he could have heard. He turned his back on the Russians and left without a word.

Yuuri bombed the quilifying competitions for the World Championships, and he decided it was finally time he return home to Hasetsu. Because Yuuri couldn’t be strong anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry Yuuri what did you ever do to deserve this?  
> Yuuri is becoming depressed.  
> It is now at the anime timeline, so I can take the cannon plot and twist it a bit.  
> Sorry for the angst. Ok im not sorry. ;)  
> Love, Mango Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Im excited for this new fic. I know I have like 2 others going aswell but i just really wanted to write something for YOI.  
> My poor baby got cancer im sorry i have done this to you.  
> It will get better though.  
> The first few chapters will be kinda slow, but it will get better eventually.  
> This follows mostly the same storyline, but Yuuri gets cancer at age 16 and fades away from the skating world for years.  
> Hope you guys get excited for the rest of this story because I am.  
> Love, Mango Mom


End file.
